


Dear Abby, Part Deux

by Arwyn, leoben



Series: Advice Columns [2]
Category: due South
Genre: Crack, Epistolary, Inspired by Cards Against Humanity, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwyn/pseuds/Arwyn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoben/pseuds/leoben
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 in the epic story of Fraser and Ray K writing to advice columns in the newspaper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Abby, Part Deux

Dear Miss Manners,

I took your advice and took my partner out to dinner but it didn't work. I must have been giving out some serious romantic vibes because he got real uncomfortable and made a joke about “what if people thought this was a date” and so I made a joke back and started hitting on the waitress because I didn't want to make him even more freaked out. The rest of the dinner was a train wreck and he looked like he wanted to die. Just wanted you to know that it was a disaster, so yeah, thanks a lot.

 

Gentle Reader:

Consider the idea that the “disastrous” dinner was actually a blessing in disguise. You're not ready to enter a relationship with this man, or possibly, anyone right now; this is made clear to me by your reaction to his comment and your making advances on the waitstaff.

Take a few more years to mature. If that happens, please consider heeding the advice I originally gave you.

Miss Manners also suggests you see a licensed therapist to deal with your relationship issues.


End file.
